


Late Bloomer

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Gay Awakening, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Clover is as straight as the day is long... and when you are dedicated to your job, the day is very long indeed. He is a man who enjoys the certainty of his orderly life, and he can't imagine anything that might change it.Maybe he needs to work on his imagination a little.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Late Bloomer

"So, Qrow, another fun trip into the mines today? The last one went so well, after all." Clover laughed as they settled into the transport. He was enjoying the new routine; having a partner after so long being alone at the top of the Ace Ops pyramid meant work days weren't only satisfying, they were fun, too. He hadn't imagined that could be the case.

"Yeah, we had a ball that day, didn't we?" Qrow's gravelly voice carried the note of a smirk as always. Clover gave him a look, and they both chuckled as the transport took off for the short trip to the surface.

Qrow peered out of the window, before shooting a glance at the man opposite. Clover was polishing his cloverleaf pin, a small smile on his face. Qrow couldn't prevent his own mouth curving in response to the sight. _Gods, he's so cute. He has no idea how cute._

Clover wasn't attempting to be cute. He didn't know Qrow was watching him, and if he had any idea of the thoughts in his partner's head, he would have been astonished. Why should another man be attracted to him? He wasn't gay... never even felt the need to experiment. Not that his job left a lot of time for extra-curricular activities... but when there had been time, Clover preferred female company.

Always had, and always would.

❖

They hunkered down on the rough floor and ate their rations quickly. Qrow took several gulps of water, swallowing hard as he washed down the dry biscuit. He coughed, gulping painfully as a piece became caught in his throat.

Clover patted him on the back, brow creased with concern. "Cough it up, Qrow. Or swallow it. Here, have another drink." He handed Qrow the water bottle, which had rolled away as Qrow spluttered into his hand.

"Thanks," he managed to gasp out. Gulping down the water, he finally swallowed successfully. Wiping his eyes, he placed the bottle between his feet. "Thanks," he repeated. "Lucky you were here... I'd have come to a sorry end, choking on a crumb, otherwise."

"I honestly doubt that," Clover grinned. "But hey, that's why we're partners, right? We watch out for each other."

"We sure do." Qrow's voice was quiet as he pushed himself to a standing position. "I hope— I mean, it's okay, us partnering up, right? I know you've generally worked alone, or with your whole team, before."

Clover joined him, shaking one leg after the other to stretch himself out after squatting for so long. "I'm really enjoying it!" His enthusiastic tone had Qrow smiling again. "It's like... you don't know how much better something can be, until you try it. Having a partner, I mean." He blushed, looking sideways at Qrow. "Sorry, sometimes when I say things, they come out sounding a bit... daft."

"Not daft at all. It's been the same for me... although I've always wanted a partner. It just hasn't worked out, these last few years." Qrow's tone was thoughtful, then he added, "Still, it seems to be working out with us, yeah?"

"Definitely!"

They continued along the dimly lit tunnel, footsteps crunching loudly as they made their way deeper into the mine complex. There were no other sounds, despite reports which suggested the presence of a nest of large Centinels. The small number of relatively weaker Grimm they'd seen that morning had been easily dealt with; if the reports were accurate, the afternoon's work would be more taxing.

After half-an-hour of cautious progress, Clover observed that it seemed the reports were erroneous.

"Or they've moved on somewhere else." Qrow frowned. "Look, you wait here, I'll fly on ahead a bit. Just in case."

"Okay, then. But be careful."

"Of course." Qrow threw him a grin, before transforming and beating his wings steadily as he flew further along the tunnel. After a short while, with no sound to indicate the presence of another living thing, he decided to head back.

Clover was seated at the edge of the tunnel, hands resting on his bent knees. As Qrow skittered to a halt in front of him, he scrambled to his feet. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," Qrow confirmed. "If there was anything here, it's long gone."

"Okay, let's head back." Clover tapped his earpiece, relaying the status of their mission, and they proceeded more quickly to the surface.

On the way back to Atlas, Qrow watched Clover from the corner of his eye. He was chatting easily to the huntsman alongside him, and Qrow felt the tugging sensation in his chest again. _He's a friendly guy... I shouldn't read more into it than that._ He knew from previous experience, it was easy to tell yourself this. Not so easy to act on your own good advice.

❖

Later in the week Qrow was late down to breakfast, and Clover had almost finished by the time he arrived. They had got into the habit of eating together, and Clover would discuss the day's missions, welcoming any input Qrow had. This morning, however, he had to make do with Marrow as a sounding board.

"Bit of a sleepy head this morning, Qrow?" Clover smiled up at him, and Qrow's heart skipped a little.

"Yeah... didn't sleep too well last night. I'll be good to go after this, though." He gestured with his tray, and Clover pushed back his chair.

"You can sit here, I need to get off. See you soon." There was the ghost of a wink as their eyes met, and Qrow took his seat, blushing faintly.

"'Morning, Qrow." Marrow finished his toast and eyed the man opposite. "How's things?"

"Fine, thanks. How about you?"

"Yeah, all good." Marrow drained his coffee cup, setting it on the tray. "Uh, can I say something? Kind of... a personal thing?"

Qrow's eyebrows shot up. "Sure... what's on your mind?"

Marrow's eyes flicked across the mess hall to the door, before returning to Qrow. "Uh, right, well... it's just... Clover's not gay. Just thought— well, in case you didn't know." He let out a long breath, and leant back in his chair.

Qrow's eyes narrowed. "And you feel I need to know this because...?"

"Because I've seen the way you look at him." Marrow's words came out in a rush. "He's such a friendly guy, and it can seem— I mean, I wondered myself, at first... he's not really my type, but you always like to establish the facts, right? Before you commit... although that doesn't always work..." He tapered off, his eyes unfocussed. Qrow stared at him, his breakfast forgotten.

"Okay, well... that was unexpected, but— I appreciate what you said. And... you're not wrong..." Qrow bit his lip. "Looks like I was, though." He drew a deep breath. "Oh well, that's the way it goes sometimes, huh?"

Marrow nodded. "Yeah. Life doesn't always play fair. Anyway... just wanted to let you know, to avoid... well, you know."

"I do. Thanks, kid." Qrow picked up a piece of cold toast and bit into it. "See you at the briefing," he mumbled, as Marrow got to his feet.

The Faunus gave a half salute and picked up his tray, leaving Qrow to his breakfast and his thoughts.

  


The briefing was normal. The mission was normal. Clover was his normal cheerful self. And Qrow wished, as he had a few times before, that he hadn't fallen for a straight man. That he hadn't misread the signs, misinterpreted the cues. Wished that he hadn't put his hopes before his common sense.

As they walked back to the barracks, he said to Clover, "Fancy grabbing a coffee? Like, now?"

Clover smiled. Of course he did. "Sure, why not?"

They sat opposite each other, Qrow painfully aware of the proximity of Clover's knees beneath the table. He took a sip of coffee, cursing as he burnt his tongue.

"Careful, Qrow. Let it cool a little."

"Yeah. Good idea." Qrow put the mug down, rattling it against the table top as his fingers trembled slightly.

"Look, Clover. I need to say something... it's nothing bad," he added quickly, as he saw the look of concern on the other's face. "It's just... in the past, I've kept my thoughts to myself and not spoken about stuff. That's not such a good idea, I know that now. So, I'll say this and then it'll be done."

Clover was frowning, but he said nothing, just watched Qrow intently.

"You probably don't know... no reason why you should. I'm bisexual. And... I fancy you." The trite term brought a rueful smile to Qrow's mouth. "So there's that. I understand if you think this'll make things difficult, as far as work is concerned. But I don't want it to, and I won't... do or say anything about this, again." He glanced at Clover, whose expressionless face looked back at him. "This isn't the first time I've got things wrong... and it probably won't be the last. But if you think working separately would be for the best, I understand."

There was a silence between them. The hum of conversation seemed very distant to Qrow, as the thrumming of blood in his ears reflected the hard thumping of his heart.

Finally, Clover spoke. "I'm sorry, Qrow. Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, sorry if I led you on at all—"

"You didn't!" Qrow's voice was vehement. "You're just a very friendly, chatty guy who happens to be cute and good to be around. And that's fine. Don't stop being you." He risked a small smile. "But like I said, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, we can work around it, I'm sure."

Clover smiled back, although there was still a crease between his eyebrows. "We can cope with it, I would think. Grown ups, and all that."

Qrow's smile widened. "Exactly."

❖

So their missions went on as before. Initially, Clover tried to be careful in what he said to Qrow, or how he said it. But the older man seemed happy with their interactions, and at no point did Clover feel uncomfortable working alongside him. He enjoyed the company of the more experienced huntsman, and felt he was learning and improving by spending time with him. Qrow seemed happy too, and they worked well together, so... _no problem._

❖

A couple of weeks later, Clover was browsing a clothing website as he needed to buy a few new things. He preferred shopping online, and was looking at shirts, studying the models on the screen critically. After clicking on several different styles, he sat back in the chair with a bump, as a realisation hit him.

He hadn't been looking at the shirts at all. He'd been looking at the men wearing them.

He rubbed a hand through his hair. _I'm just trying to buy some shirts..._

Clicking on another, he focused on the colour and the style. But he couldn't help noticing the model's handsome face, or his broad shoulders, or the V of the shirt where it was unbuttoned at the neck...

_Okay, this is odd._

Clover decided to skip his shopping quest. Instead, he got a glass of water and stood in the kitchen, drinking it slowly.

He thought about Qrow wearing the shirt he'd been looking at.

_Why am I thinking this? It's not right... he's a colleague, and I shouldn't be having these thoughts._

Clover gripped the glass tightly. He'd had a few relationships, even thought he was properly in love once or twice. But he'd never entertained the possibility he was anything other than straight. Never.

Drawing a deep breath, he drained the glass and returned to the computer. Opening a private browser window, he began to search.

A while later, he turned off the screen with trembling fingers. The images he'd looked at had affected him in a way he didn't understand, and after reading several articles about men who had discovered their sexuality late in life, his head was whirling with too many thoughts.

_How can I have passed puberty twenty years ago, and only now this is happening?_

It wasn't as rare as he would have thought, which was a comfort.

What he chose to do with the realisation, was a question he couldn't answer, for now.

❖

"Is everything okay? You're unusually quiet today." They were on a mission out on the tundra, and Qrow glanced at his companion. He and Clover had been getting along fine, with no awkwardness between them. Today was different, though.

Clover twisted his hands together. He'd not slept well, and nothing in his life had prepared him for the situation he found himself in.

"I've got something on my mind, but... I'm not sure now's the right time to bring it up."

Qrow peered at his watch. "We've got at least half-an-hour..."

Clover squared his shoulders, staring rigidly ahead. "How did you know you weren't straight, Qrow?"

Whatever Qrow might have expected, it wasn't that. "Uh... I guess when I realised I found guys attractive, as well as girls. It was a bit of a shock, but I got used to it." He chuckled. "Though I've had a lot of misses over the years... you being the latest of many."

Clover was silent. "I've never thought of guys in that way. At least, not until the other day." He coughed, and then related what had happened with his fruitless shopping attempt.

Qrow's fingers rotated his rings as he listened. When Clover fell silent, he glanced sideways at him. There was a pressure in his chest, and he hesitated before opening his mouth.

"What happens next? For you, I mean."

"I don't know." His voice was quiet. "I mean, it's come as a shock, but... I'm not horrified, or disgusted. Please don't think that... I'm just... confused. And surprised. And— well, a bit scared, if I'm honest."

Qrow reached out a hand and gripped Clover's shoulder. "All very understandable, and... if you think I can help, at all... just say."

"Thanks, Qrow, I will. I feel better for having spoken about it, already." He sat up straighter. "Right then, we need to go through what we're doing today."

Qrow smiled as Clover's natural ebullience reasserted itself. _This guy's like a rubber ball, he just bounces back from the situation._

❖

After a few days, Clover felt more settled. Being the methodical sort, he'd done more reading online and found communities of people who had experienced the same thing as himself. With that comforting thought tucked away, he tried to analyse what he felt towards Qrow.

Every positive thought was still there. He enjoyed his company, admired his prowess as a huntsman, and found the love he showed to his nieces endearing.

Clover had to admit he enjoyed looking at Qrow, too.

_But is that only because of what he confessed to me, a while ago?_

He decided that didn't really matter. Never one to waste time procrastinating, he decided to ask a direct question.

They were leaving the mess hall one morning. Clover swallowed, then said abruptly, "Qrow, d'you fancy getting a coffee some time?"

Qrow looked at him quizzically. "Didn't we just do that?"

"No, I mean... _get a coffee_ ," Clover emphasised.

"Oh... _oh_. Like a... date, kind of thing?"

Clover blushed. "Yeah. I mean, only if you're still interested..." He glanced at Qrow. "This all feels a bit odd, to be honest."

Qrow caught his arm and pulled him to a stop. He looked at Clover, his face serious. "I am, but... are you? Or is this some kind of... experiment, or something?"

Clover's face reddened further. "No, no... I've been thinking about you. Quite a bit." He stared at the floor between them. "But—"

"No buts, it's fine." Qrow smiled. "Coffee sounds great. Not here, though... somewhere off site."

❖

Two days later it was the weekend, and the two men ventured out to a coffee shop in Atlas late in the afternoon. Clover's whole body was tense, but Qrow behaved as he always did, and by the time they'd found somewhere and sat at a table, Clover was able to relax.

"How you doing?" Qrow smiled as he bit into his chocolate cake.

"Good. Very good." Clover's smile was even wider.

Qrow slid a hand across the table and brushed Clover's knuckles lightly. "That's good, then."

  


By the time they walked back, the sun was slowly setting and the streetlights beginning to come on. Clover realised Qrow was walking closer to him than he had earlier, and he also realised he didn't mind at all. He allowed his hand to brush against Qrow's, drawing a smile from him.

"We go at your pace, Clover. If you want to carry on, that is."

"I do. If you do. I mean, we had a nice time today, yeah?"

"We did."

They turned into a narrower road where the streetlights were spaced further apart. As they reached a spot where the shadows were deepest, Clover stopped Qrow by catching his arm. They stood close together, and he saw the pale red of Qrow's eyes glittering in the twilight.

"Can we..." Clover touched Qrow's lips with one finger, his breath shallow.

"Sure." Qrow took Clover's hand and kissed his knuckles, before leaning in to brush his lips lightly against Clover's. He heard the sharp intake of breath, before Clover gripped his fingers harder and pressed his mouth against Qrow's, his other hand clutching at the front of Qrow's jacket.

They finally separated, Clover gazing with wide eyes into Qrow's face.

"How was that?" Qrow asked softly.

"Nice. Very nice." Clover laughed uncertainly. "Probably needs a bit more practice."

"Well, I'm perfectly happy to help with that." Qrow kissed him again, a little harder this time, and heard the softest moan against his lips. He smiled, drawing away and kissing Clover's cheek.

Clover's lips pinched together. "Thanks, Qrow. For... everything."

Qrow reached up a hand to touch his cheek. "Hey, no problem."

They resumed their slow walk along the street, hands clasped loosely together.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
